


eccentric and beautiful

by memestyles



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fake Relationship, Harry zayn Niall are famous, Sophiam, larry - Freeform, liam and Louis arent, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memestyles/pseuds/memestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a care free drama teacher. It's not until his Grammy winning Ex moves into town that it gets complicated. Harry styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eccentric and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Hi I hope that you enjoy whatever this is!!! Ahhh this sucks,, but anyways, l update once week, maybe even more!!! Okay cool!!! Have a nice time!!!

"Okay class, take out your drama books and go to page 63 which should be the beginning of our new play, Romeo And Juliet" I exclaimed as the class got settled. Everyone groaned. Joan raised his hand "yes?" "Can I use the bathroom?" "I saw you used it in the hall before class, hold it in" he sighed and flipped the pages in his book. Teaching a class isn't necessarily as hard as people depict it to be. You just need to tolerate the annoying kids. "When you get there, as the book says, we're only going to play out an excerpt of the play! But I still want you guys to be focused into this, for the remainder of class read the excerpt and we'll discuss it next class" The class soon got quiet and went to reading. I taught 8th grade, most of them were mature enough to do their works by themselves. Like this class. 7th period. Macy, the quite girl who sits in the front of the class kept on glancing around and tapping her foot. She looked excited but scared at the same time. "Macy?" I questioned. Her head shot up and she crossed out "yes? Mr.Tomlinson?" I smiled, she was a good student with manners. "What are you so excited about? May I ask?" Her neck turned red, I started to feel guilty. "Myfavouritesingerisintown" she mumbled, "come on Macy! Speak up! Like you do on stage!" "My favorite singer is in town...he's actually going to live here I think, he bought a pent house for a few million dollars!" She exclaimed. The whole class was now staring at her. She seemed passionate about this singer. "Who's this lucky man?" I grinned at her. "Oh! Of course why didn't I say his name! Harry Styles!" She chuckled. Of fucking course. "Oh that's, that's splendid my darling, now get back to re-" then Joan interrupted "EW HE'S GAY" Her eyes flared up and she turned around and yelled "There is NOTHING wrong with being gay, but he is in fact NOT gay! He was dating Kendall Jenner last week! That seems straight to me!" "He prances around like a fucking princess, Macy! Have you seen the boy!" He shot back. I snorted. This all seemed amusing to him. Of course because he dated Harry styles for a year and knew first hand that Harry styles was in fact gay. Macy looked up at me "did you just snort? You think he's gay?" I sighed and walked over to her desk "I don't think he's gay, I know he's gay" she looked confused "what" "You know him or what?" shit "n-no, it's just obvious" Joan snorted "he's fairy for god's sake! I hear he's actually dating nick grimshaw!" The whole class started talking. "OKAY NOW!" I yelled, the class went silent "everyone get back to reading, you can go back to taking about gay or straight styles after school!" The whole class chuckled and went back to reading for the last thirty minutes of class. At the end of class everyone stormed out except for Macy, she stood at my desk. "Mr? Can I speak with you?" I looked at her and said "of course! Are you having trouble with Shakespeare's use of wording?" "No actually it's fine, just, I know you kneel something about Harry we don't, and I'm gonna find out" I laughed and said "don't worry about, okay? Now go home, have a great weekend!" She looked unimpressed and stormed out of class. I sighed. If he could he would've told the class he'd actually had a lengthy relationship with Harry, but Modest! Had payed him thousands of dollars not to discolse any info about Harry, so he had to stay shut. "TOMMO MY MAN! WHAT'S WITH THE LONG FACE?" Liam said walking into my class. "Nothing, mate. Just the kids" he smiled and said "you know what?!" "What?!" I cheered on in a fake valley girl voice. "IM DATING MS.SMITH!" "The math teacher?!" "Yup!" His smiled was genuine, he really cared for Sophia. "Well I'm going to enjoy my weekend, wear protection" he laughed and said "good one, lou!" And left, as so did Louis. He started up his car and turned on the radio. It was an amazing day. The sun was shining, the wind was perfect. He got to his apartment and set everything down. He got a text. "". That's all the text was. Two quotation marks. He just decided it was a wrong number. He went to the fridge to get the frozen pizza. "Peppeeerroonnii" he sang loudly, and stuck the pizza in the oven. He got another text from the same person. Who was this?! The text read I CANT CHANGE... He froze up. Louis knew exactly who was texting him.


End file.
